miamfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Jones
' '''Molly Jones (born September 10, 1986)' is a sassy young woman who dreams of becoming a model. After her parents' divorce, she lives with her father until his death, when she is forced to move in with her former model mother and vain step-father, Stanley, whom she loathes. Confident and fashionable, Molly will stop at nothing to get to the top, but due to her weight she is unable to go very far. Taking part in Tyra's Social Experiment, she got drunk and slept with another guy, and Tyra had the clips edited so make Molly appear back, angering Molly, who attacked Tyra, beginning their feud, and creating Molly's deadly enemy, Natalie Kaiser, who will do everything & anything to get rid of Molly once and for all. She is also the former fiance' of Joe Duncan. Early Life Molly Marie Jones was born in Sunset Valley, Ohio to Julie & the late Joe Jones. As a child, Molly was very much loved by her parents, who showered her with lavish gifts. One Christmas Eve, Julie took Molly to a horse ranch, where she recieved an early christmas present: a pink pony. Molly adored her new pet, but as she cared for it, she noticed her mother making out with Stanley. She went off exploring, and met Joe Duncan, whom she befriended. On Christmas Day, Molly woke up to find the basement completely redecorated for christmas, with a huge christmas tree, tons of presents, and even a snow machine. Julie left to visit her 'special friend', leaving Molly to play with her new toys, as well as her pet kitty. When her Father asked her where Julie was, Molly said she went to see her special friend. Upon asking who it was, Molly suggested it might be "that guy she was kissing yesterday". Molly's Father confronted Julie, and an argument broke out, with Julie blaming "that stupid, fat cow", promting Molly to run away. She went to get her pony, and came across Joe again. She told him what happened, and he cheered her up with a picnic, both of them oblivious to the fact that Molly's horse ran away. When Julie and her husband find Molly, they confirm her worries that they are divorcing, and don't hesitate to tell Molly that it is all her fault. Following her parents' divorce, Molly was taken care of by her father, moving into a new house, while Julie kept their former family home. In her teen years, before "Online Friend", Molly took part in Tyra's Social Experiment, along with her future nemesis Natalie Kaiser. Another participant mixed cocktails and offered them to Molly, who quickly became very drunk and slept with one of the guys there. Afterwards, Tyra has the clips edited together to make Molly appear shameful. Infurated, Molly attacked Tyra, and zapped her with a math ray, Tyra's one weakness. Humiliated, Tyra hired America's Next Top Model runner up Natalie Kaiser to kill Molly in exchange for a modeling contract. At some point, Molly was visited by a woman from the Make A Wish Foundation, meaning she must have had some kind of serious illness. She was allowed to meet a famous person, but kept changing her mind on who she wanted to see. Molly also started dating her childhood friend, Joe Duncan. Season One Molly is the first character introduced in the entire series and is first seen emailing 'joe626', who she thought was Joe Duncan, but was actually her Father, whose name is also Joe. She lived with her dad in Sunset Valley, Texas, most likely since her parents' divorce. After her Father was killed in a fire, she was forced to move in with her former model Mother, Julie, and her husband, Stanley. Molly and Julie got on fairly well, although Stanley hated Molly and whenever he and Molly were against each other, she either sided with Stanley or ignored the situation entirely. The time Molly spent living there was harsh as Stanley always made cruel jabs about her weight and insisted she was ugly, and even Julie agreed with it. When Molly moved a lot of her things to her new home, there wasn't much space left and Molly, Julie and Stanley called on 'Nicey Nash' and her home makeover team. Molly thought this was a good idea, until she realised that she would have to give up a lot of her stuff and opposed to it. Even so, it was put in the yard sale. Nothing really got sold, so Molly's stuff was sent to charity. While the house was being transformed, Molly, Julie and Stanley were given a free vacation. When they returned, Molly was unimpressed with the entire makeover and wasn't afraid to show her disappointment. Personal Life 'Relationships' Molly was in a on and off relationship with Joe Duncan. She met him childhood when they were both at a young age. They began dating when she was 16 and they called themselves "The High School Sweethearts". They broke up when she found out he was cheating on her with her current enemy and former BFF, Tiffany Kaiser. They met in the 3rd season when he found out she had gotten liposuction. When she called a girl a "fat cow", Joe immediatly snapped and compared Molly to that girl and she ran away from him. Also in the 3rd season, she met a girl named Sam Cassidy and mistaked her for a guy. Sam told Molly she was a lesbian and Molly began dating Sam & announced that she was a bisexual to her mother, which caused her mother, Julie, to meet with her "on and off ex-boyfried" Joe and steal Molly back. They kissed & Sam commited suicide in Molly's bedroom which caused Molly to run away from her friends & family. In the 4th season Molly reconciled with Joe and they began dating. He eventually proposed to her and they became engaged. She also announced that she was pregnant with Joe's baby. She gave birth to a girl, Sophie Kristine Duncan on July 2, 2011. Molly & Joe called off their engagement on their wedding day when she saw him kissing her mother, Julie.